Words Unspoken
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: Kakashi decides to tell Iruka how he feels about his feelings.  But will he ever get to say those three words, or will he run with his tail between his legs? Read and Review.
1. School Flight

Words unspoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then I would so pwne the world and be an Asian guy. But alas, I am not. So just deal with it. If you don't than too bad. I am too poor for you to sue me. So don't even bother me. I live in a town where everybody is gay but me and it's one hell hole. So yeah, I don't think you want to sue me.

Summery: Kakashi decides to tell Iruka how he feels about his feelings. But will he ever get to say those three words, or will he run with his tail between his legs?

So today I was finally going to tell him how I felt about him. My heart raced at the mere thought of my secret beloved. From how he had his hair was tied away from his face. To that gentle scar across the bridge of his nose. My body melted at the thought of his sweet nurturing smile. How he was patient with all the little bratty children from the academy, even that knucklehead nin. He was simply amazing. I mean, he has a steady job, great with kids, and good looking to boot; however, he was oblivious to my feelings for him.

So here I was, in front of the academy he worked at. The sound of children and the joyful birds filled the air. My heart pounded even faster. Part of me just wanted to hide. Was I really ready to admit my feelings to him? Was I truly brave enough to open up myself to him? If I were rejected, could I even recover? M Right now an A-Ranked mission seemed so much better than this now. At least if I were injured I was ether going to live from it or die. And I was leaning more to surviving it.

I took a deep breath as I walked to his class. Perhaps he had a free period. Maybe I could actually tell him. Suddenly a wave of confidence washed over me. I felt like I was ready for anything. Before I knew it, I was in front of his door. It seemed that his class was quiet. I guess he really does have a free period.

I gently tapped on his door and I heard his sweet voice, "Come in, the door is open."

I held my breath as I entered the classroom. There he was, sitting on his desk grading some papers or something of the sort. My body seemed to be heating up like fire; I felt uncomfortable and relaxed at the same time by his wonder. He was so concentrated on his work that I just couldn't help but look at him, mesmerized by his grace. I couldn't help but just be entranced by his luscious lips; almost swearing that I was in some sort of genjitsu by his appeal How they were pursed ever so sweetly. I just wanted to grab him there and press them against mine. I wanted to tell him and show how much I felt. I wanted him to know that he was all I thought about. I wished he knew that he was in my dreams and thoughts. I wanted him to be with me; but most of all, I wanted to be with him.

"So did you come here for extra credit?" he asked, still reading the papers in his hand.

"No," I managed to muster out of me. Inside I was just freaking out. I wanted to try and stay cool, but inside I was going insane by him. "I came here to have a word with you."

He turned to me rather shocked that I even came here, let alone came for him. I was a little amused that he thought I was one of his students. My mid racing with perverted thoughts of how wrong that thought was for me. Damn those books… So tasteful, yet so enjoyable.

"Kakashi, is Naruto giving you grief again?" Iruka asked me with a worried tone.

Personally, I wondered why he even thought I was here to discuss about that child. I guess it was mainly due to the fact that Iruka seemed to be a strong father figure for that blonde lad, so being worried that his new teacher coming up to him would be a good cause to be worried.

"No, I just came to have a word with you."

"Well," Iruka started, his hand on the back of his head," I'm dreadfully busy at the moment."

"I can see that." I stated as I tried not to stare at him. This seemed to be a huge challenge for me.

"Besides," he started. I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. The tone of his voice said it all. I was going to get yelled at and I knew I deserved it. "Aren't you supposed to be training with my former students?

"Sometimes I just can't believe you Kakashi. You are a Joinin for Christ' sake. You should be more responsible. Man, I just don't get how you are even your rank when I see you irresponsible and late for almost everything. If your irresponsibility rubs off on them, I swear you'll regret it."

Crap. He was not in the mood. This was just terrific. I was going to go and spill my guts to him and he goes out and snaps at me. Before I knew it, I left his room. I guess I wasn't brave enough to tell him how I felt.

When I knew I was at a good distance away, I murmured to myself, "Maybe next time I'll say I love you…"


	2. Life isn't a Fairy Tale

Ch2

DW: OMG!!!! I didn't think people would actually think people would like it. So here's the deal… If I get a certain amount of reviews, then I will post a new chapter. So this will be a freebie.

Kakashi: So will I get to tell my dolphin how much I love him?

DW: I highly doubt it…

Iruka: Tell me what?

Kakashi: I love you!

Iruka: Sorry Kakashi, but did you say something? I wasn't listening.

Kakashi: I said I-

DW: On with the story!

Well, that was a bust. I mean I figured I could have told him. But I guess God just wants to poke fun at me some more. Why is it that I can't even get to tell him three simple words? I love him more than a fat kid loving cake. I feel like my students around the opposite sex. My mouth would suddenly get dry and I seemed to be babbling like a bigger idiot than Naruto. Iruka makes me feel like I'm about to throw up and walk on air. For me, Iruka is the only person who can make me go haywire.

It wasn't long before I reached team seven training spot. My students all at their spot.

"Sorry I'm late. I was lost in the road of life." I said, actually being truthful about it.

I already knew what was going to happen in:

Three

Two

One

"You liar!!!!" both Naruto and Sakura caterwauled at me.

Really, I was getting a little tiered of those two automatically assuming that I am just goofing off. This time I really was doing something important. I was trying to tell the one I love my feelings. But because they are my students, I end up getting my head bitten off. So my day was already messed up.

"Are we going to do anything?" Sasuke asked.

I really wasn't in the mood for training. I mean I failed miserably on my goal today so life really wasn't to good for me at the moment. But I knew that I was going to have to hide how I felt with them. I mean that is part of the deal with being a ninja. We were taught to not show emotion in battle. And because of this lesson taught to us, I should be able to hide my emotion to these kids.

"I want you guys to practice in your chakra control for a few hours and after that, I want you guys to spare against each other. I have some important matters to attend to for the time being and Sasuke, you are in charge for the time being."

"What? He's going to get a swelled head from this!" Naruto spat/

"And you won't?" Sasuke muttered in his drone tone.

"Shut up or I'll make you!"

"Jess Naruto, you are so immature." Sakura muttered.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke mouthed to himself.

Sometimes I just loved how they all squabbled. It just made life so much more enjoyable. I mean some days I would just pined them all against each other to get my kicks. I mean it just made everything so fun.

Before I could change my mind and stay just to watch them argue even more, I had to leave. Man sometimes I am just to smart for my own good. I mean, they still don't even realize that I mess with them like this just to get my fun time in. But it does show them that they still need to work together a little more. It will no longer be fun when they learn that they need to be a team or if they discover that one of the reasons I do that to them is for my own personal amassment.

Sometimes I just don't get that guy. He's such an enigma. Just when I decide he is just completely insane or something, he does something sane or predictable in the norm. And right when I just figured him out, he does something really crazy. Sometimes I just wish he could just not be weird like that.

He is so strange but so intriguing. I guess part of me just wants to get to know him better. I mean he is just… I don't know. He's just so different from all the other people I know. Just thinking of him made me smile.

Who is the nin behind the mask? Who is Kakashi really? I don't care about the Copy Ninja; I want to know who the man behind the façade. Who was he really? Come to think of it, not many people know him well. Just that he's the Copy Ninja and is in many Bingo Books. But other than that, he's a true mystery.

"Kakashi, who the hell are you?" I muttered as I laid back in my chair, looking at the ceiling a bit with my hands behind my head.

Sometimes he just made life stressfully interesting.

I reached my apartment for some relaxation. I really needed to get away and my hopes of staying to train were completely screwed over. I tend to contradict myself like that. I saw I'm going to do something like this, and I end up doing the complete opposite. But I'm weird like that. So it really doesn't bother me much. At least I do get the job done.

Well, anyway. I hope I get to profess my love to him. That would be so much of a relief. But would be even better is if he said he loves me back.

I can just see it now. I stand in front of him when he's looking so adorable that anybody would just bang him right there on the spot. I hold him in my arms and look up those coal-black eyes of his. And I'd gently caress his cheek and murmur, "I love you."

And he would have a deep blush run heavily through his face and whisper in a heated passion, "I love you too."

But I don't think that would really turn out like that. It always does in the Make Out books. But not in real life. This is the real world and not make-believe. As much as I hate to admit it, life doesn't always get a happy ending like books or fairy tales. I just hope that life will cut me a break.

And thus ends this chapter. I originally planed on just having this a short story. But I reread it and saw that it would be better if I added more chapters. But here is the deal. If you want more chapters I want to have at least five reviews. So this chapter is an "I like you so much that I will just give you an extra chapter even though only two people reviewed and over 100 people have "read" it. So I will pretend that the two people who reviewed never did just so it will be easier for me to keep track of when I am going to have to update.

Oh and this story I dedicated to a cool person on gaiaonli because they donaited stuff to me when a no good dirty scammer took everything I had. So because of her kindness, this story was created. So say thank you to her..

(Oh and if you want to become a member just go and remove the space from that website)


	3. Land Fish Fight

Land Fish Fight

DW: Aww… Not many people reviewed, as I would have liked… That makes me cry.

Naruto: It's ok. At least your are loved.

Sasuke: holds in laugh

DW: See nobody loves me! Sasuke is laughing at me!

Naruto: Don't worry; Sasuke is a teme like that.

Sasuke: Hn…

DW: True… I mean look at him. He screams cold emo bastard. Look at his cloths… His duck-butt hair! And his pasty skin. He just needs his hair straightened, eyes slit and avoid the sun for a year and he'll be an Oro impersonator.

Naruto: OMG! That's so funny!

DW: Besides… We all know Sasuke is gay. I mean, you can't spell "Sasuke" with out "uke"!

Sasuke: Shut up!

DW: Aww, poor emo… On with the show!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iruka's POV

I've been a teacher for a about four years now. Lucky me to get Naruto in the beginning of my teaching career. That child was difficult beyond all reasoning. But I could see that spark of potential if he could just once applied himself in his work. But what drew me closer to the blonde lad was his personality. He reminded me so much of myself when I was his age.

Both of use were the class clowns when we were in school. We bother were pretty much the lowest ranking students in class. But we got by with the attention we received from our peers. Good, or bad, we both didn't care. At least we were in the spot light.

But there was just a few major things that separated from us. I knew my parents. Even if my time with them was brief. I got to have fond memories of my father and mother checking under my bed and closet for monsters. My dad taught me how to throw a kunai. I got to help bake cookies around the holidays with my mother. I was loved from my parents.

Naruto never even knew his parents. We kept most of his origins a secret. Something most people of Konoha are completely unaware. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was Naruto's father. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, who was a wonderful young woman. Both of those two were crazy kids. Even though she had no sham in letting her emotions run wild, I believe that her zany personality, and zest for life is what attracted him to her. He was a calm man who thought things out first. He seemed to be aloof but social all at once. When he spoke, we all stopped and listened. He didn't waist his breath on something unimportant with most matters. But that woman changed him, like women will change men one day. She was a wondrous woman. They both were prim examples of opposites attract.

The Fourth was a man who kept his life separate from business. How he was able to keep Naruto and his lover hidden was beyond me. October 10 was a bittersweet day for the Hokage. Kushina went into labor. Both excited to bring their own child into the world. Both ready to give their child the most love in the world. Along the lines, something went wrong. She died shortly after Naruto's birth. The Fourth refused to even look at the child for days. I remember my family were to care for Naruto for the time being. I guess part of him blamed himself and Naruto for the death of his mate. But whatever happened to the Hokage was short lived. He returned three days later for Naruto. But so much came in the month of October. The death of a lover. The death of hundreds of our fellow ninja. The death of my family. The death of the Fourth. The beginning of a hellish life for Naruto.

I guess all these thoughts were starting to swirl around me since the anniversary of lives changing was drawing ever so near. My heart went out to Naruto. It seemed that this was the time a lot of people weren't too fond of him. He and his father saved the village from destruction. To be in the Fourth's position. If he didn't seal the demon fox , the village would turn to ruin. If he did, then it meant leaving his son alone in this earth. I truly believe he sealed the demon in his son because Naruto was a strong spirited person. My parents seemed to agree when they cared for him on his first days of life.

I heard a door slowly open and I assumed it was one of my student's and I spoke as I began to grade the papers, "So did you come here for extra credit?"

Everything was silent for a while and I figured they probably left me to my work.

"No," a deep voice threw me out of my poor concentration from my work. "I came here to have a word with you."

I looked up to see the son of the White Fang. Normally he would only speak to me when matters dealt with a particular loud-mouthed blonde shinobi miss behaved. I really didn't want to deal with Naruto's antics. It was just way too much of a bother for me. Especially with all these papers I had to grade.

"No, I just wanted to have a word with you." Kakshi spoke coolly.

Kakshi just stood there silently. Man, I was just about to start grading. In reality, I didn't want to grade the papers. But I knew that if I didn't grade them now, they would never be graded. Why did my class to be such horrid little monsters? And why the hell did I have to give them this much work? I hate grading more than I have too. I'm just screwing myself over punishing them. I really should just threaten them saying that I will grade it and like my ass off. But just on the papers I really don't want to grade, like these papers for example.

"Kakashi, is Naruto giving you grief again?" I asked. Sometimes I swear that kid will be the death of me. He's making me feel like an old fart already, and I'm not even thirty yet. I'm probably going to be one of the youngest people to have an aneurysm from all the stress I get from that blonde lug.

"Well, I'm dreadfully busy at the moment." I said, unsure if it came out to harsh. I really was though. I couldn't deal with grading papers and handling Naruto all at once. I'm a ninja, not a magician. Honestly, did he think I could control him?

"I can see that." He stated flatly.

I looked at the time realizing that Kakashi was already late for meeting his team. Really, was he just trying to use me to be late again? Man that man has no sham! Really, these kids are the future of Konoha, and we cannot just toss them aside like this. It was up to us to mold them into fine young men and women in this village. It was our job to turn them into respectable ninja. It was our job to lead them so they could lead the next generation.

"Besides," I started. I could see his face drop behind his mask, as he knew I was about to go off on him. "Aren't you supposed to be training my former students?"

He looked like he was a small child that had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He only stood there looking sheepish as I scolded him about responsibility and being a good role model to them. Look at two of the three of their dreams. Sakura wanted to be a medical ninja. I don't think it would be good if she picked up Kakshi's lack of punctuality in that type of field. People die from bone-headed moves like that. And Naruto, he wants to be Hokage. Oh how embarrassing if he started reading that filth when he should be trying to keep the village safe.

I don't care what he needed to discuss with me. His concerns should be more on those kids than me. Sometimes I just wish that guy could get his priorities straight…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

DW: And thus ends an other chapter.

Iruka: You made me sound like an ass!

DW: I know.

Kakashi: Iruka I love you!

Iruka: Kakshi, what the hells are you talking about?

Kakshi: Now I know how Gai feels…

Gai: Kakshi, I will make you feel happy with my youth!

Kakshi: ZOMG, where the hell did you come from!?

DW: o.0 That just sounds wrong even for me… And this is a yaoi…

Iruka: What's with all the stares?

DW: I don't know. But he frightens me… Somebody help me… cries

Orochimaru: Well since this child is incapacitated, I shall say reviews or you die a painful death in the name of Science!

Kabuto: Yes, review or Oro-chan will kill you!

Kakshi: Where the hell are you all coming from!?

Orochimaru: Kabuto, where the hell did that chan suffix come from, and people review!


End file.
